mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Wily's Hideout 2 (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Wily Hideout 2 is based on Wily Stages 3 and 4 from Mega Man. It takes place in the heart of one of Wily's fortresses, evident by statues of Guts Man being placed in various places throughout its walls. The abundance of ready-to-spam chaotic weapons and easy access to a central area where fights congregate makes for a very hectic match here. Oddly, although the level is the last of the Mega Man 1 chapter, it features no weapons from the first game. Layout The general shape of Wily's Hideout 2 is an octagon rimmed by an outer walkway. The center of the map is a bowl-shaped open arena with stairs leading down into the center. Water Wave is on ledges to the north and south of this room while Blizzard Attack is to the east and west. An Eddie Call and several large Energy Refills of both types are found in a pit in this area's dead center. Behind each of the central ledges there is a large pillar and a weapon in a room behind it. Thunder Bolt is to the west, Freeze Cracker is in the north and Wild Coil is in the eastern room. The south edge of the map has no weapon. The Northeastern corner of the map is taken up by a huge shelf. It can be climbed via bricks near Wild Coil to obtain Yamato Spear. An E-Tank is at its base in the Freeze cracker room. The opposite corner is flooded by a deep pool containing Ballade Cracker and a W-Tank. The only way out of this water is by jumping from crates at either end of the pool. Laser Buster can be found on the outer rim of the pool and a Wire Adaptor on the inner rim. A high ledge above this area holds several more large energy refills. Tunnels connect the rooms in the other two corners. Strategy Get ready for a fast and furious game in Wily's Hideout 2. You'll have to constantly be making frags to keep up, so jump into the mosh pit immediately. Blizzard Attack and Yamato Spear are as great for crowd control as ever, but avoid relying on Water Wave as enemies can easily dodge it by standing on the stairs. Freeze Cracker and Thunder Bolt are also excellent weapons if you utilize your height advantage. Remember to have Ballade Cracker handy to nab any fleeing foes too. Finally, the central pit isn't as much of a deathtrap as you would think. You'll be safe from notice in the chaos, and you can fully recover while having the chance of getting something nice from Eddie. You can also recover with the items on the narrow pool ledge, but this requires Wire Adaptor and isn't very cost efficient in larger games. Modifications V2 to V3 CutmanMike tweeted that "MM1DW2 is no more...", in the period just before the V3 update. Later, he tweeted this image, showing that the map would be rebuilt from scratch. Indeed it has, transforming from a small, cramped mess that reeked of prematurely designed maps to the cavernous mosh pit you see today. Not even a single weapon was carried over between versions, even though the Mega Man 1 weapons were the focus of the old stage! Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 1 & Powered Up Category:Fortress Stages